The Perfect Stranger
by lynalexandria
Summary: So this is no longer a one shot but it will be something short. Follow Fitz and Olivia as they navigate their life through Chicago and deal with moving, opening a new business, and uncovering a few secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Fitzgerald Grant was sitting at one of the high stools at the bar. He looked out on the Saturday night crowd, a huge smile on his face as he took in the large amount of people. It wasn't that he was expecting anything less, but it was nice to see it. He had owned the bar for nearly 5 years now and he never got tired of just sitting back and taking everything in. The small business had been passed down from generation to generation, starting with his great grandfather, and he was very proud to carry the torch on.

The Fat Sea Bass, or Sebastian's Place depending on who you were asking, may have just been a building— but if the walls could talk, they'd certainly have a story to tell. It started as a secret hideout during the prohibition era, a refuge for all types of criminals, the scene of a murder investigation, and the place where Harry literally met Sally. His great grandfather, Harold Sebastian Grant, met his wife, Sally Margaret Langston-Grant, once he opened the bar back in the early 1900's and the rest was history.

The bar definitely had a lot of character and it made it a tourist attraction for people visiting Chicago and those who just needed a beer after a long day at work. Fitz couldn't help but crinkle his nose at the amount of hipsters that the venue attracted but he figured that their money was just as good as anybody else's so he'd just go with it. His grandfather would probably roll over in his grave if he knew that there was a man wearing tight skinny jeans sitting at a table and drinking a martini.

Unlike those before him, Fitz didn't dabble in any illegal activities. Well, that wasn't completely true. He allowed things to happen in the basement of the bar and while he definitely did make a profit of what went on, he never personally participated in it. The entrance was secluded and only a select few were allowed to go and take part in the 'festivities'. Fitz wanted to have the bar to pass down to his future son so he couldn't be big and bold about the not so legal activities. He definitely didn't need any police snooping around.

He turned away from the crowd, a feeling of contentment rushing over his body, and rested his elbows on the wood of the bar. 'Let me have my usual, Kirk.' he said, talking to the older bartender.

'You got it, boss.' he nodded his head and busied himself with making the drink.

Fitz smiled but his nose slightly crinkled. Kirk felt more like an uncle rather than an employee so he hated when he called him that. He simply shook his head and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, scrolling through his social media pages. He knew his people could probably handle things for the rest of the night so he would be able to make himself scarce, soon. As much as he liked hanging out at the bar and talking to some of the patrons, he loved going home and relaxing in his bed.

It wasn't very loud in the bar, the only noises coming from the waiters walking around, the conversations of the customers, and some music coming from the surround sound speakers, which is why he was so surprised when he felt someone touch his back. He was usually able to hear somebody approaching so this definitely caught him off guard.

He turned and was met with the smile of an incredibly beautiful woman. She was hearing a pair of black wedges, though Fitz had to assume that she was really no more that 5'5, a black v-cut shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans. Her bone-straight hair fell right below her shoulders and her bangs rested above her brows.

'Sorry.' she cocked her head slightly to the side at his startled expression. 'Didn't mean to scare you.'

'You didn't scare me.' he said, his tone slightly more defensive than needed.

'Of course, tough guy' she held back a giggle before moving to the empty seat next to his and touching it. 'Is this seat taken?'

Fitz cocked an eyebrow at her. Most people who visited opted to sit in one of the older booths or tables instead of the bar which is why he was sitting alone in the first place. Not only that, he was a bit wary of her. Because he had a substantial amount of money, women tended to flock to him for it. After experiencing heartbreak after heartbreak, he had given up on love completely. Sure he brought a woman or two home with him every now and again but that was meaningless. For all he knew, she could just be another vulture.

'It is.' he warily nodded his head, waiting for her next move.

'Well, that's too bad.' she shrugged and moved to the next empty seat down and grabbed a laminated drink menu from the holder, turning her full attention to it.

Kirk, who had completely ignored their interaction, walked back to Fitz with his drink in his head. 'Here ya go, boss.'

'Thanks.' he mumbled before glancing back at the beautiful stranger now two seats away from him. It was something about her that he found extremely intriguing although he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. His main question was how somebody so breathtaking as herself could end up at the bar alone on a Saturday night.

He shook his head and went back to his drink, slightly shaking it before bringing it up to his lips. He was trying not to stare at her but she was definitely making it hard. Whenever he would look back up, he would find something else he liked about her. The first time it was her high cheekbones, the second time it was the way her collarbone poked from her shirt, the third time it was her large doe eyes, and the fourth time it was the curve of her breasts.

Fitz sighed but decided he'd try and talk to her. He didn't know what his attraction was but he was hoping it would go away maybe after they had a conversation.

'No date?' he asked, breaking them out of the awkward silence.

She smiled and turned to him, setting the menu back down. 'I could ask the same for you. It seems as though nobody returned to claim their seat.' she gestured to the chair in between them.

He chuckled as he remembered his little lie and moved in the empty spot so that they could now sit next to each other. 'So maybe I told a little bit of a lie.'

'Do you know what they do to liars in other countries? You shouldn't take your bad habits out of the states.' she said pointedly.

Fitz smirked. 'Where did you say your date was again?'

'I never did.' she rested her chin on her palm, not breaking eye contact with him.

'Well, where is he?' his eyebrows raised.

'He's the tall, strong, and absent type I'm afraid.' she said with a soft pout that made Fitz's heart flutter. He wanted to press her full lips against his but he resisted. He didn't even have her name yet and he was already hooked.

'What a coincidence.' he simpered. 'My date has similar qualities.'

'Your date was tall and strong?' she asked, amused.

'No.' he shook his head slightly. 'But I once read that if you have a few things in common with a woman, she'll pay more attention to you.'

She laughed, slightly tilting her head back when she did. Fitz licked his lips as he got a good view of her long neck. He knew right then that he was a complete goner. He had to have her, even if just for the night.

'And where exactly did you hear that nonsense?'

'I read it on a bottle. And it was not nonsense.' he feigned offense.

'Well, maybe you should point me towards the direction that bottle. I may need to read some of it's wisdom.' she smirked and nodded towards the bottles of liquor sitting neatly behind Kirk.

'But, pointing is rude.' he sucked his teeth and shook his head. 'Why don't I buy you a drink instead?'

'Hmm.' she looked him up and down, regarding him closely. 'I don't know about that.'

'And why not? If you don't mind me asking.'

'You see, I only let men of distinction buy me drinks.' she said matter of factly as she crossed her legs. 'And you don't quite seem to fit the bill.'

'Well, sugar, I'll be the first to tell you that I'm not too distinct.' he grinned. 'But I'm going to buy you a drink anyway and, frankly, there's nothing you can do about it.'

'If you insist.' she chuckled and shook her head then flagged Kirk down who was busying himself with washing out a few glasses. 'Excuse me, handsome.' she sad sweetly.

Kirk walked over to where the two of them were sitting and eyed the young lady closely. She was beautiful, anybody with eyes could see that, but she was just a tad too sweet for his taste. 'This isn't the type of place where you can bat your eyelashes at the bartender and get a drink. I'm going to need to see your id.' he said, bluntly.

She hesitated for a moment as if she wasn't expecting the situation to arise. 'Don't be like that, Joe.'

'And my name isn't Joe. It's Kirk.' his eyebrows raised. 'And I'm going to need to see some form of identification.'

'And you're a non-conformist.' she replied, a small smile now playing on her lips. 'Every bartender in world is named Joe.'

He cut his eyes at her. 'Don't you think you're a little too young to be talking so old?'

'Kirk.' Fitz said, his voice stern. He gestured over to the bottles behind him, telling him to go make the drink. 'Get the lady what she wants.'

The older man raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Fitz ran a tight ship upstairs at the bar, emphasizing that he wanted nothing but legal activity going on, so this definitely came as a surprise. Kirk looked the woman up and down before conceding. 'What'll you have, child?'

She ignored the obvious jab. 'Bourbon, please.'

Again, Kirk was surprised. He was expecting her to say something girly like a daiquiri or sangria but she was a little hard for him to read. 'And the girl drinks like a man.' he huffed under his breath.

'Kirk!' Fitz scolded lightly but turned his attention back to her. 'Sorry about him. He can be a bit anal at times.'

'It's not a problem at all.' she smiled and waved the gesture off. 'He was just doing his job.'

'How old are you exactly?' he asked, studying her features. She looked to be in her early 20's but her reluctance to show her id told him otherwise.

'A lady never discloses her age, weight, size, or finances.' she replied, pretending to be bashful. 'Why ever would you need that information when you don't even know my name?'

Fitz leaned in closer to her, his voice dropping an octave as he spoke. 'Well, I planned on taking you home with me tonight and I want to make sure I won't be committing any crimes if you let me have my way with you.'

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat and for the first time that night, she was almost at a lost for words. 'You have a wild imagination.'

'So I've heard. Maybe you could help make my dreams come true.' he smirked and readjusted himself in his seat so that he'd be out of her personal space.

She turned her body slightly so that she could now face him. 'I'm 24, by the way.'

Fitz's face lit up, now highly amused. 'Then why in the world were you giving poor old Kirk such a hard time?'

'I just wanted to see if you'd come to my rescue.' she simpered as Kirk finally handed her her drink. 'Thank you, handsome.'

'Mhhm.' he hummed, eying her closely before going to tend to somebody else at the other end of the bar.

'Who in the world would want a glass of bourbon when scotch goes down so much smoother?' he teased while critically eyeing her glass.

Her nose crinkled cutely. 'I cant handle too much scotch. The taste bothers me.'

'Well, that's because you haven't tried it with the right person.' he said matter of factly before taking a sip out of his glass. 'You see, being with the right person can change a whole experience.'

'Is that so?' she asked, eyebrow now cocked.

'Of course.' he looked at her as if the answer was obvious. 'Now I'm going to make a few assumptions and you're free to tell me if I'm wrong.'

'Try me.' she took a sip of her drink then rested her chin in her hand.

'I'm going to assume that you tried this drink with another man.' he said, studying her body language. When she nodded, he continued. 'And this other man probably gave you his glass and let you take a sip of his drink. Would that be correct?'

'Wow.' she said in an over exaggerated tone. 'You're good at this. Ever thought about going into the psychic business?'

'If I become a psychic then you should take up comedy.' his eyes rolled playfully.

'Touche.' she conceded. 'Now, tell me, how was I supposed to try scotch if I didn't drink it from his cup?'

'The best way for a lady, such as yourself, to try scotch would be directly from somebody's lips.' he swished his glass around slightly before taking another gulp of his drink. 'I'd probably be the right somebody for the job.'

'You're extremely bold.' she laughed softly. 'But what in the world would make you think that I would kiss you after just meeting you today? I don't think my date would be very happy about us having this conversation.'

'I thought you didn't have a date.'

'I said he was absent, not nonexistent.' she smirked.

'Well, then he's a fool.' he said plainly. 'If you were mine then I wouldn't let you go this far without me.'

'Then I'm glad I'm not yours. That sounds pretty controlling.'

'Not at all.' he defended. 'But I know that I have a good thing when I have it. I don't have to wait until it's taken away from me to be able to cherish and appreciate it.'

'And you think I'm a good thing?' she asked with a slight giggle. 'You don't even know my name.'

'Have you ever considered giving it to me?'

'Have you ever considered asking me for it?'

He chuckled and held his hand out. 'What's your name, gorgeous?'

She smiled and held her out to him. As much as she liked him so far, she knew she wasn't going to give her real name out tonight. 'Alexandria Young. But, you can call me Alex.'

Fitz took hold of her delicate fingers and brought them up to his mouth, placing a small series of kisses on her digits. 'It's very nice to meet you, Alex. My name is Fitzgerald Grant. But, my friends call me Fitz.'

'Charmed, I'm sure.' she smirked and took her hand back.

'I don't see you around here often, Alex. What brings you to the windy city?'

'Just passing through.' her shoulders shrugged. 'I'm originally from Brooklyn but I've been doing some traveling recently. Broadening my horizons, you know?'

'Well, cheers to new adventures and new friends.' he picked his glass up, holding it closer to her.

'Would you really consider me a friend?' she questioned as she picked her glass up.

'I'll consider you even more if you let me.' he said pointedly.

She chuckled and lightly tapped her glass to his. 'To new adventures and new friends.'

He smiled as he shot back the last of his drink. He had planned on leaving after this but now, things had changed. If he couldn't take Alex back home with him then he'd at least be leaving with her phone number. He would accept nothing less than that.

'So, why are you here?' she asked curiously, bringing him out of his thoughts.

'What do you mean?' he cocked his head to the side curiously. 'Here in this bar? Here in Chicago? Here on this planet? Here—'

'Woah, slow down there Plato.' she chuckled. 'I guess we can start off with why you're here in the bar then you can tell me why you're in Chicago.'

'Well,' he started then turned around in his barstool so that he could face the crowd. He held his arms up, gesturing to the scene around them. 'I own this place. That's what I'm doing in the bar. I was born and raised here.'

'Really?' she asked, eyebrow now cocked. 'You definitely don't sound like you're from here. As a matter of fact, I'm not sensing much of an accent at all.'

He chuckled and turned back around so that he could face her. 'Years and years of being chastised by my mother. She was Southern and always felt that I should speak "proper English".' he explained, putting the words in air quotes.

'So what's it like owning the hottest bar in town?' she asked, glancing around at the people. 'This place is tough to get into. The line is wrapped around the building.'

'I can't believe Kris and Hank let you in.' he teased, referring to the bouncers outside. 'They usually do a good job of keeping women like you out.'

'Oh really?' her eyebrow cocked. 'And what type of woman do you think I am, Mr. Grant?'

He leaned in closer to her, his voice dropping dangerously low and causing a shiver to run up her spine. 'The type that looks like she could get me in a hell of a lot of trouble if I let her get too close.'

'Sometimes trouble ain't all that bad.' she quipped cutely before taking a sip of her drink. 'But, I'm a good girl. I promise Kris and Hank wont have to put me out.'

'I know.' he defended quickly. 'They won't have to put you out because I'll be taking you out myself.'

'Is that so?' she asked, amused. 'And where exactly will we be going?'

'Somewhere private.' he said matter of factly.

'Hmmm.' she hummed softly and crossed her legs before requesting another drink from Kirk.

They spent the next 20 minutes talking and getting to know each other. Fitz glanced around the bar, realizing that the crowd had hadn't died down at all. He stood to his feet. 'Why don't we get something to eat? I've hear that there's a decent place not to far from here and the food is highly rated.'

'Oh really?' she stood up, grabbing her clutch. 'And what's the name of this establishment?'

'My place.' he grinned as he reached to place his hand on the small of her back. Even with her heels on, he still had enough height to make her look up to him.

'And what type of woman do you take me for? Going home with a man on the first night wouldn't be very ladylike of me.' she feigned offense but allowed him to lead her through the crowd of people and towards the doors in the front.

'Well, then we'd blend great together. We've already discovered that I'm not a man of distinction.' they both laughed as the coolness of the air hit them. 'Plus, I was hoping you wouldn't be very ladylike when I took you back with me.'

Her breath hitched. He was going to have to stop talking to her like that unless he wanted her to jump on him right there in the middle of the street. 'There's that wild imagination of yours showing up again.'

'I can show you a few more of the things my imagination comes up with.' he said suggestively, causing her to laugh.

'Why don't you feed me first? It's really only the polite thing to do.'

'You're right.' he slightly nodded. 'I'm such a pig. Forgive me, please.'

She snorted. 'Only if you let me choose where we go.'

'I don't think so.' his eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. 'I'm the Chicago native and I know all the best spots. Shouldn't I be the one showing you around?'

'Well,' she crossed her arms across her chest. 'Then I won't forgive you.'

Fitz smirked and sighed. 'Alright then, brat. Lead the way.'

He almost melted in the cool fall air when he saw the triumphant smile take over her face. He couldn't help but wonder if she knew how damned cute she was, especially when she got her way. He'd keep letting her if he got to watch her smugly march down the busy Chicago sidewalks.

After another 7 minutes they arrived at a small diner. Fitz had seen the place a few times but had never made time to stop inside and eat. It was well lit and surrounded by windows that allowed the city street lights to shine through. It didn't seem like the type of place he would've picked but he was happy as long as she was happy.

The place seemed pretty old fashioned which probably explained why there wasn't much business tonight. Everybody was off partying or getting drunk so the mom & pop restaurant wasn't getting much attention. They were seating right at a booth near one of the windows and she picked up her menu.

They'd both be lying if they said that they weren't feeling their drinks. It was probably the main reason why she kicked one of her wedges off and slid her feet closer to his under the table, slowly rubbing it up his leg.

Fitz's breath hitched as he glanced down to see what he was doing. His little flirty companion had been full of surprises all night and now she was trying her hand at seduction. She was going to be the death of him if she didn't slow down. He reached down and took a hold of her dainty foot.

'What are you doing over there, woman?' he questioned, still not releasing her.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' she said as nonchalantly as possible, still looking at her menu.

'I think you were looking for something.' he scooted forward in his seat in the booth and placed her foot on his inner thigh. His cock twitched in his pants as he thought about how close she was to it.

'Somebody is being a little perverted.' she smirked and lightly moved her foot so that it could press against his engorged member still restricted by his jeans. 'I think I found it.'

'I think you did, too.' he groaned lowly. 'Are you sure you want to eat first?' he asked desperately.

'Yes.' she said matter of factly before pulling her foot down.

He grunted in objection but the waiter came around with a notepad in his hand to take their orders and he wasn't able to dwell on his disappointment long. He hadn't even had time to look down at the menu and he was absolutely clueless on what this place even served.

'How do you like your steak, Fitzgerald Grant?' she asked, taking the menu away from him and handing it off to the waiter.

'Medium.' he responded, eyeing her curiously.

'Ew.' she crinkled her nose cutely at him then turned to the waiter. 'Two house special steaks, one _medium_ ,' she made gagging noises 'and one medium well.'

'And what would you like to drink?' the man asked, making a note of what she said.

'Well I think we've both had enough of the devil's liquid tonight.' she said, shooting the man a somewhat tipsy smile although she was starting to sober up a bit. 'A water for me and a pot of coffee for the table.'

'I'll take a cranberry juice.' Fitz said, nodding in the direction of the waiter.

The man nodded and went on about his way to put their order in. She glanced over at him and smirked.

'A cranberry juice? How manly of you.' she teased.

'You're a mean little thing, aren't you Alex?' he simpered, sitting back in his seat and studied her closely. 'When do you plan on giving me your real name?'

Her eyebrow cocked at him. 'And how do you know that's not my real name?'

'I just do.' he chuckled. 'No pressure. I'm just extremely curious to know.'

'Only my friends know my real name.' she stated as the waiter brought their water to the table and she took a sip of hers through her straw.

'How rude of you.' he poked his bottom lip out cutely. 'I thought we said we were friends.'

'Hmm.' she hummed. 'We're being friendly. That doesn't make us friends.'

'Now what exactly do I have to do to be a friend to somebody like you?'

Her shoulders shrugged as she poured them both some coffee in the mugs that had been put on the table. 'I hear good friends are hard to come by. Maybe you should try a little harder.'

Fitz chuckled and shook her head but he wasn't deterred. He wasn't sure if this was supposed to be a way to turn him off of her but it wasn't working. He was more determined than ever to figure out everything about the mystery woman across from him. He watched her add cream and sugar to her freshly poured coffee while figuring out what he wanted to ask her next.

After an hour of laughing, eating, and sobering up, the waiter brought the check around. Instinctively Fitz reached for it but she snatched it out of the waiter's hand and handed over 2 crisp $20 bills out of her clutch.

'Ya know, tradition usually says that the man pays for the meal.' he remarked while putting his wallet back into his back pocket.

'I've never been much for traditions.' she sucked her teeth. 'And besides, that's date etiquette and we are not on a date. You're not even my friend yet.'

His eyes lit up. 'Yet? So you do plan on being friends with me?'

She laughed at his excitement. 'I suppose having another friend wouldn't kill me.'

They stood up from their booth and made their way back outside where the temperature was dropping even further. She crossed her arms across her chest, bundling herself up. 'I don't think I'll be able to stay in Chicago long. The weather here is a monstrosity.'

He laughed and shoved both his hands deep in his pockets as they made their way down the sidewalk. 'And New York is any better?'

'No,' she shook her head. 'But New York is home and Chicago is well.. Chicago.'

Fitz wrapped one of his arms around her body as they walked. 'What if I help keep you warm? Think you can make it in the city and while longer?'

'You're such a flirt, Mr. Grant.' she chucked and shook her head but leaned her body in closer to his as she tried to absorb some of his body heat.

After another minute or so of walking, they stopped abruptly in front of a hotel. He gave her questioning look, assuming that they were going back to his place for the night. 'What's wrong?'

'This is me.' she smirked at the disappointed look on his face. 'You seem a little sad.'

'I am.' he said, putting his hand back into his pocket. 'We were having such a wonderful evening and now it's being cut short.'

'Well, it's getting awfully late and I think both of us need our rest.' she said, trying to console him although it obviously wasn't working.

'I suppose you're right.' he sighed. 'So, are we friends now?'

'No.' her head shook. 'Acquaintances.' she clarified.

He groaned but laughed. Of course she wouldn't make this easy on him. 'I'll accept that. How much longer do you plan on gracing the city with your presence?'

'I'll be here until Friday, hotshot.' she smirked and leaned into him slightly, kissing his cheek and leaving a distinct lipstick mark on his skin. 'Good night.'

Fitz smiled and touched his cheek as if he was some type of love struck teenager. 'Good night.' he mumbled as he watched her walk through the revolving doors of her hotel.

* * *

 **Wednesday Night**

Fitz was sitting at the bar contemplating jumping off the side of the building. Well, not literally but definitely figuratively. He felt like complete and utter shit. He was so caught up in getting his little kiss on the cheek, he never even thought about getting her number. He had been by her hotel multiple times but the concierge refused to disclose client information. Even if he could pay her off, he didn't even know her real name.

So, needless to say, he was feeling like shit.

'What's wrong, boss?' Kirk asked from behind the bar while pouring him up a drink.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before. 'I think I may have met the woman I'm supposed to marry but I was too stupid to get her phone number or name.'

He cringed. 'Ouch. That's rough. Where'd you meet her?'

'Here.' he gestured over to the seat she was in a few days ago. 'You remember the woman that gave you the hard time?'

'Oh God.' his eyes rolled. 'Not that broad.'

'Kirk.' he lightly scolded, warning him not to push it. 'She's leaving in 2 days and I need to find her.'

'Alright, alright.' he raised his hands in a mock surrender. After seeing the genuine sadness on Fitz's face he sighed. 'Want to know what I think?'

'What?' he asked running his finger over the brim of his glass as if he had lost all hope.

'Where did you all go after you left here?'

'To this little diner a few blocks over.'

'Go back there, ya kook.' he said as if it was so obvious. 'Obviously she likes to eat there. Either you'll luck up and find her there or maybe somebody that works there has seen her.'

His eyes immediately lit up and he stood to his feet, ready to rush off to the diner. He reached over the bar and grabbed Kirk by his shoulders. The old man had never liked too much physical affection but Fitz couldn't restrain himself today. He hugged him tightly and kissed both of his cheeks.

'Hey, hey!' his face scrunched up into an ugly scowl. 'Watch it now. You're not too old for me to beat you down.'

'Thanks, Kirk!' he called out to him as he began jogging out of the bar through the dinner crowd.

Fitz made it outside and breathed a sigh of relief now that he had a clear plan in mind. The only issue was that he couldn't remember exactly where the restaurant was. He was pretty tipsy during the walk there and wasn't paying much attention on the walk back.

After a 30 minute search, he found the diner no more than a 5 minute walk from his bar. It was getting pretty cold outside so he was relieved to walk through the doors. He scanned the not so crowded area but she obviously wasn't there. He was a little disappointed until he laid eyes on the man that was their waiter the other day. He was behind the counter reading through a magazine when Fitz approached.

'Hello?' he said, grabbing the older mans attention.

'What do you want?' the man asked, not even looking up at Fitz.

His nose crinkled. Obviously he was only being nice the other night because he had a pretty lady with him. 'I'm looking for somebody and I was hoping you could point me in the right direction.'

'I don't know nothing about nothing. Either buy something or get out.' he said bluntly.

Fitz sighed and went in his wallet, thankful that he hadn't had time to go by the bank that week. He pulled out a $100 and slid it across so that the old man could see it. 'Is this enough incentive for you?'

His eyes perked up and he put the magazine down before grabbing at the bill. Fitz pulled it out of his reach.

'Help me out first and and then the money is yours.' he assured.

'Fine.' his eyes rolled.

'I'm looking for a young woman. She's about ye high.' he gestured in the air, trying to replicate her height. 'African American, shoulder length hair, big brown eyes—'

'You mean the lady you were with the other night.' he said, interrupting his descriptors.

His face lit up, surprised he remembered them. It made sense, though. He probably didn't get much business so most faces looked familiar. 'Yes! Her!'

'She's been coming in here every night around the same time and getting the same thing. Sweet little thing.' he said, shrugging his shoulders. 'You just missed her, though.'

Fitz frowned. 'Do you know where she was going? Did she mention it?'

'What do I look like to you? Her personal assistant?' he scoffed and shook his head. 'I don't know where she was going but she was dressed all fancy. I asked her how her day was and she said it was good but she was tired.'

'And?' he pressed, trying to squeeze out any useful information.

His eyes rolled again. 'I suggested that she go down the block to that fancy smancy massage place. Ya know, the pink one that all the broads around here giggle about?'

He searched his memory for a moment but he knew exactly what he was referring to. He slid the money back over to him. 'Thanks. And work on your attitude some. You may get more business.'

Before the man could object, Fitz was out the door. He couldn't be positive if that's where she ended up but that was his only lead. He rushed through the crowded sidewalks until he came across the little shop down the street. He frowned when he realized that all the lights were shut off and they were obviously closed for the afternoon.

Not knowing what else to do, he banged on the glass doors in an attempt to get somebody's attention on the inside. After about 30 seconds of what seemed like desperate knocking, an older woman rushed to the door.

'We're closed!' she called out through the glass.

'I don't need a massage!' he shook his head. 'Please, just help me!'

'Help you do what?' her eyebrows furrowed.

'I'm looking for somebody! Please? You're the only person who may be able to help me.'

The lady looked Fitz up and down. Sensing his desperate tone and facial expression, she sighed and unlocked the door for him and let him inside and out of the cold. He smiled gratefully at her.

'Thank you. I promise this wont take long. I'm looking for a young woman. She would've just visited here no more than 30 minutes ago.'

Her nose crinkled as she tried to remember. 'There was one woman. She said the old man at the diner down the street told her to stop by here.'

His face lit up. 'So she was here?'

'Yes.' she nodded. 'But she didn't get a massage. She asked me a few questions then left.'

'Do you know where she went? Which direction?'

'I'm not sure where she went.' her shoulders shrugged. 'But when she left out of here she went towards the left.' she gestured out of the door.

Fitz sighed but smiled and nodded his head. After thanking the woman, he left back out on his search.

He went in the direction the woman suggested but most of the shops were shut down for the afternoon. The people out enjoying the night life scene were on the sidewalks, making it harder for him to walk as fast as he wanted.

After almost an hour of walking and searching and asking people for clues, he had given up hope. She could've been anywhere by now including back in her hotel room. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled out his phone to call an Uber, now ready to go home and drown his sorrows in whatever alcohol he had available.

He waited for a few minutes until he saw the car pull up on the other side of the street. He groaned loudly as he realized that he would have to cross to get to it then went to the crosswalk. Right beside where his Uber was parked was a little book store with the window light on. They stayed open late for poetry readings and what not but he was never into that type of stuff.

The driver unlocked his car door and Fitz got into the back seat and was about to put his seatbelt on when he glanced up. In the window of the bookshop was _her_. Well, she had her back turned towards him but he was absolutely positive it was her. She was reaching up and getting something off of a shelf and he nearly melted in his seat.

'Where you headed, buddy?' the driver asked while putting his car in drive.

'Cancel my trip!' he said hurriedly while sliding out of the vehicle and getting out.

The driver cocked his eyebrow and let his window down. 'You still gotta pay for the ride!'

'Happy holidays!' Fitz called back out to the man, not even turning to acknowledge him.

With long, rushed strides, he made his way inside of the bookstore. It was crowded and smelled like strong coffee but that didn't bother him at all. He made his way over to the area where he saw her from the window and sighed with relief when he realized she was still there.

It almost seemed surreal to see her again. He had been searching for what seemed like forever and now here she was, no more than 50 feet away from him. With a boost in confidence, Fitz marched over to where she was. She was on the tips of her toes, stretching to get a book off of the shelf.

He came up behind her and grabbed the book, bringing it down for her. She turned around curiously, trying to see the person who had stepped way too close into her personal space. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she realized that it was Fitz. She had been working very hard to avoid him for the past few days and yet here he was in the flesh.

It wasn't that there was anything wrong with Fitz. The problem was that she couldn't find anything wrong with him. She didn't come to Chicago looking for love or a relationship but she liked him too damned much. They were only together for a few hours but he had been the only thing on her mind since then. The easy thing to do would have been for her to go back to the bar and see him again but she knew she couldn't do that. She didn't need to form any type of bond with him so the next solution was to just stay away.

But, he found her.

'Fitz—' she mumbled softly, trying to find the words to say.

'Quiet.' he shushed her then dropped her book to the floor before taking both of her cheeks into his large hands and crushing his lips against hers.

She squealed loudly and her knees immediately grew weak. It took her a few moments to get adjusted as she reached to hold onto his jacket and keep herself balanced. She moaned into his mouth and he teased her with his tongue and held her head in place.

They finally pulled away from each other once they heard some of the other patrons whistling and catcalling at them. It wasn't that Fitz cared but he didn't want to embarrass her in public.

Her bottom lip trembled slightly under his gaze. She had essentially blocked out all the extra noise around them, her only thoughts on him. Screw the consequences. _This_ is what she wanted.

'My name's Olivia.' she said under her breath but loud enough for him to hear.

Fitz grinned like an idiot who had just struck gold and wrapped both of his arms tightly around her body. 'It's very nice to meet you, Olivia.'

* * *

5 Months Later — New York

Olivia squealed loudly as she ran through the hallway of her New York apartment in nothing but her bra and panties. Right on her heels, clad in only a pair of gray sweatpants, was Fitz. He liked to believe that he was faster than her but she was definitely giving him a run for his money. He reached to grab her and managed to get his fingers on the black thong she had on.

The flimsy material ripped into two pieces because Olivia was still trying to get away. He grinned as he held the remnants up and analyzed it. He could tell she must have been dripping wet because the crotch of the underwear was completely soaked.

'Livvie!' he called out to her sternly. She had made her way to the living room and was somewhere hiding from him. 'Get out her woman!'

He walked slowly through the room, trying to find the exact spot she was in. He chuckled lowly when he found her discarded bra resting on the couch cushion and realized that she was close. Before he could keep moving, he heard the sound of low giggles coming from the kitchen. Fitz grinned triumphantly as he made his way through the room. What he saw was enough to make his cock immediately grow hard.

There was his Livvie, bent over on the countertop with her ass in the air as a perfect offering and her legs slightly parted. He licked his lips as he looked over her exposed pussy, dripping wet just as he expected it to be. Fitz reached down and squeezed his now engorged member, trying to give himself some relief.

'I can't wait to be buried balls deep inside of you.' he said gruffly as he approached her.

She smirked and shot him a look over her shoulder. She knew exactly what seeing her in this position would make him do. Fitz was already a very possessive alpha male type but it was magnified by 1,000% when he took her from behind. He became more beast than man when he got to have her like this but she definitely wasn't complaining. She loved making love to him but sometimes she needed the spanking, hair pulling, hot and sexy fucking that only he could provide her.

'What are you waiting on?' she asked, wiggling her hips and making her ass jiggle for him.

'I want to play with you first.' he grunted as he watched her cheeks go back and fourth. He squeezed them both in his large hands and let out a sigh of contentment.

Fitz dropped to his knees behind her and began lapping at the essence that was dripping down her thighs. Olivia smirked and braced herself on the counter top, knowing exactly what came next. She could feel him licking his way back up towards her center and she almost came just thinking about it. The man had many talents but the things he could do with his tongue should be illegal.

Using his thumbs, he parted her soft pussy lips until she was fully exposed to him. Without a warning, he buried his face there and wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her still. This wasn't something that he did for many of the past women in his life but he swore that he could be on his knees for Olivia all day. He would live solely off of her essence if he could.

'Ohhh.' she keened. 'Baby, slow.'

He let out a sound that Olivia could only describe as a growl as he sucked her swollen clit into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it repeatedly, a small smile playing on his lips. It served as a small boost to his pride knowing that only he was the one that could make her squirm and moan the way he was now.

 _She was so damned sensitive_. That was another thing that he loved about her. Her body was extremely responsive to his touch and he used it to his advantage every moment he got. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks and he planned on making up for every one of those missed orgasms tonight. He wanted her to have a sore throat, wobbly legs, and a throbbing cunt in the morning.

He nearly chuckled when she pushed her pussy closer to his face. It was a little habit that she had that let him know when she was close. Usually he would tease her and make her beg for her orgasm but not tonight. Tonight he wanted to be inside her too badly. Olivia's walls had become home and he was craving it.

'Fuck!' she cried out as her orgasm finally hit her and her body slightly slumped.

Fitz grinned as he listened to her try and catch her breath. He lightly massaged her ass cheeks with his hands before biting down on the right one hard enough to leave a distinct mark and brand her as his. She hissed loudly at the sting but calmed soon after.

He was the only one she had ever let leave markings on her skin. She used to hate the way they looked but now they just turned her on. Being in a long distance relationship was tough but being able to look down at her breasts and thighs and see his love bites adorn her skin made it a little easier. Her friends thought that she was absolutely crazy but she didn't care.

Fitz stood up behind her and slid his sweatpants and boxers down until they pooled at his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them over to the side before grabbing the base of his sizable dick.

'Tell me what you want, Livvie.' he demanded while rubbing his bulbous tip up and down her wet slit, teasing them both.

Her breath hitched and caught in the back of her throat. 'You. I want you.'

'Want me to do what?' he asked teasingly.

'Mmmm, baby.' she whined. 'I want your cock inside of me.'

'That's not how you ask for it.' he reprimanded with a smack to her plump behind that caused her to flinch. 'Ask correctly.'

Olivia licked her lips, prepared to tease him for a little while longer. She wasn't used to being the submissive one when it came down to intimacy but she loved it with Fitz. 'May I please have your cock inside of me?'

Fitz hit her bottom once more, this time hard enough to make it sting afterwords. 'Do I need to get the belt?'

'No, sir.' she shook her head.

'Last chance.' he warned.

'May I please have your cock, daddy?' she asked, knowing that that was what he wanted to hear.

'Mmmm.' he hummed his approval before taking hold of both sides of her hips. 'Yes, you may.'

He started off slow as he slid his length inside of her portal. It felt like forever for both of them and her walls were almost sucking him up. He grunted loudly as he began moving in and out of her and letting her adjust.

'Ohhh' she cried out, tightening her muscles around his length. 'I missed you so damned much.'

'I missed you too.' he breathed, still holding her hips stagnant. 'You take my dick so well, baby. You always get so wet for me.'

Olivia's fingers began to curl and she tried to keep hold on the counter top for her support. She was already standing on the tips of her toes to accommodate their height difference so she knew she needed to keep steady. Fitz was starting to pick up his speed and he was grazing her spot every time and driving her crazy.

Soon, the only sounds heard was the slight squeak of the counter top, their skin smacking against each other, and Olivia's screams. Mostly her screams. He was pounding into her over and over again as she thought that she would combust from sheer pleasure alone. It also didn't hurt that Fitz had snaked his hand around her body and was now playing with her clit.

'Who's pussy is this?' he asked, not breaking his pace for even a moment. When she didn't respond, he used his free hand to smack her bottom again. 'Answer me.'

'Fuck!' he hissed. 'Yours! It's yours!'

'Say my name, Olivia.' he demanded.

'Fitz! Fitz!' she screamed and bit down into his arms in an attempt to muffle some of her screams. She was almost positive that her neighbors would want to kill her.

He frowned as he realized that she was trying to muffle the sounds she was making. He brought his hand from her clit and licked his fingers clean of her essence, not wanting to waste any, before grabbing her hair. He tugged on it, careful not to hurt her, and brought her face up.

'Let me hear you.' he said before kissing her hard. He knew she didn't want to wake up her neighbors but he didn't care at that point. 'Let everybody know who's doing this to you.'

A single tear rolled down Olivia's cheek as her started to approach her climax. She started to chant his name like some type of prayer as he continuously pounded into her. He could tell she was close. Her walls were gripping him and her thighs were starting to tremble. She leaned back into him, resting all of her weight against his body.

Fitz could feel a tightening in his balls and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He grunted and held her close to him as she reached down to play with her clit.

Olivia's breath hitched as her orgasm hit her like crashing waves and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her neck fell to his shoulder and he kissed the exposed skin there as he slowed his thrusts down. He had never seen her blackout right after she orgasmed and he wanted to make sure she was okay. He released his seed inside of her moments later then pulled himself out of her entrance.

'Livvie.' he said softly and he turned her around in his arms so that they could face each other.

'I'm alright' she reassured before wrapped her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder.

Fitz smiled softly and picked her up in his arms and walked them back towards her bedroom. There weren't any sheets on it, just an old blanket, but he laid her on top of it then went to get a warm towel from the bathroom. Once he got them both cleaned up, he crawled into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Spooning had never been their thing. They much preferred to face one another with their arms and legs entangled.

'Are you sure you're alright? I wasn't too rough?' he asked cautiously.

'You worry too much.' she smiled and kissed his nose. 'It was perfect. You were perfect.'

He smiled back. He would've felt absolutely terrible if he had hurt her in any way. 'Tomorrow's the big day, baby.'

'I know. It seems so unreal.' she said while wrapping one of her legs around his.

'It feels real to me. I feel like it should've happened a long time ago.' he huffed teasingly but she knew he was serious.

Olivia chuckled. 'We've been together for 5 months. Most people don't move in together until they're married, Fitz.'

'Well, we're not most people.' he said matter of factly. 'If I had my way, you wouldn't have left Chicago the first time.'

'I wonder what type of world we'd live in if Fitzgerald always got his way.' she smirked.

'A much better one.' he said defensively. 'One where Olivia Pope would never be more than a 5 minute walk away from me.'

'Do you think we're crazy for doing this so soon?'

'Yes. I think we're crazy as hell.' he poked her side, causing her to giggle. 'But it makes us happy so we're going to do it.'

'Mmmm.' she hummed her approval of his answer. 'I love you so much. I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you.' she mumbled while stifling back a yawn.

'I love you more.' he said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. 'Get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us.'

* * *

Olivia had one more look over her now empty apartment and sighed contently. She only had one more box left in her hands and it needed to be thrown away before she left. They had an incinerator in the basement so she headed downstairs. Fitz was already in the lobby waiting on her so they could head to Chicago so she needed to hurry. He was getting a little impatient but it was cute. He had been telling her over and over again about how he couldn't wait to hang her clothes up next to his in his closet and have all of her stuff cluttering his space.

She made it downstairs and stood before the huge metal machine. Olivia took a deep breath before opening the box for the very last time. She would be giving up this part of her life to be with Fitz but it was a sacrifice that she was more than willing to make.

Inside the box was a New York police badge and a few other documents. She took the badge out and inspected it but she wasn't having any second thoughts. She would just miss it.

7 months ago, Chicago PD called her department to get some help on a case. They wanted to expose the illegal activity that Fitzgerald Grant had going on at his bar and they needed a fresh face to come in and trick him into spilling some secrets. Her job was extremely easy. She needed to get a few drinks in him, lure him into the diner down the street where other officers were listening in to the conversation, and then have him arrested.

What she didn't count on, though, was actually liking him. They way her chief described him, Fitz and his family were the absolute scum of the earth. No part of her wanted to be attracted to him but it was impossible. She couldn't go through with their plan even if she tried.

She was purposely avoiding him while in Chicago so she wouldn't feel pressured to continue her investigation. Her superiors were absolutely pissed but she didn't care. She was going to finish her trip in there and come back home and deal with her punishment later.

Well, that was the plan before Fitz found her in the bookstore. She wanted to run and hide but it was way too late then. He had found her, he had her cornered, and he obviously wasn't going to let her go. It was at that moment that she decided that she was going to do what made her happy regardless of the consequences.

They had spent the rest of her time in Chicago making love in his pent house and getting to know each other. She nearly cried when she had to go back to New York. Not only was she positive that she would lose her job, but because she was going to miss him.

Olivia was subjected to desk duty for her misbehavior but it wasn't all that bad. She spent her free time looking for a new job but she didn't have much luck. She was getting a little desperate because she was starting to feel the pressure from her chief about the trip. She knew she needed to leave the force and start something new.

It was a 12 hour drive between Chicago and New York but honestly neither of them cared. They would often meet halfway and explore whatever city they ended up in and Fitz had a habit of coming into town to surprise her. She felt terrible for lying to him about her career but it was a necessary evil to keep them afloat.

When Fitz suggested she moved in with him she was a bit hesitant. They hadn't been dating long and she was a bit nervous to say the least. She wouldn't have a job there and she didn't want to be one of those stay at home girlfriends. With a background in communications, though, it didn't take her long to find something that she liked. She was going to start working at the local newspaper as a journalist and she was pretty excited about it.

'Olivia!' Fitz called out from the top of the stairs. 'Get your pretty ass up here!'

Her caught her breath as Fitz brought her out of her thoughts. 'Coming!' she called back as she quickly put the badge back into the shoebox that it came out of.

She opened the door to the incinerator and stuffed the box in and watched it burn up in the flames. A smile came over her face as she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

After making her way up the stairs, she found him in the lobby checking his watch in an exaggerated manner. She laughed at his dramatics and wrapped him in a tight hug, burying her face in his chest and taking in his scent. She hated she'd be leaving New York but as long as she got to come home to him everyday it would all be worth it.

'You ready to go, sweetheart?' he asked, kissing the top of her head.

'Ya.' she nodded her head. 'Let's go home.'

* * *

 _ **So I was bored in the class the other night and I wrote a one shot and I wanted to share it. Tell me what you think and your favorite parts because you know how much I love feedback lol. Thank you for reading and thank you for your continued support. It means the world to me!**_

 _ **Also, I apologize for any errors and if you have any questions feel free to PM me or message me on Twitter or Tumblr. My name is lynalexandria on all of my social media so I shouldn't be hard to find.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NSFW**

* * *

Fitz crinkled his nose as he watched the moving company bring in what seemed like the 100th of Olivia's boxes. She was only supposed to be packing clothes and a few other items because she had sold all of her large belongings and furniture. He took his boxcutter of his pocket out and cut the tape open on top to reveal some skirts and pants.

'Good Lord, woman.' he mumbled as he gently kicked the box into the walk in closet where she was busying herself by hanging up clothes. 'How do you even wear all of these clothes? There's enough here for 10 lifetimes.'

'Just because my wardrobe doesn't revolve around 5 pairs of slacks and a few cargo shorts doesn't mean I have too many clothes.' she countered teasingly as she stood on the tips of her toes to hang up one of her winter coats. There was a full vanity area connected to the closet but she knew it was going to take a while to unpack her cosmetics,

Fitz came up behind her and pinched her behind, causing her to flinch. She was still a little sore from the previous night in New York when he had her bent over the counter top. 'Be nice.'

'You're the one being mean.' she huffed and rubbed the sting away.

After a few more hours passed Olivia had about half of her unpacking finished. They hadn't had anything to eat since earlier that day so Fitz insisted on taking a break so they could walk around the city. Plus he wanted to be sure that she knew her way around so that she could still navigate when he wasn't with her.

Olivia took the bathroom in the hall while Fitz used the one in the bedroom to get ready. It didn't take him long to shower and throw on a pair of cargo shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt. He towel dried his wet hair and sat down on the bed to check his messages while he waited on her to get ready.

No more that 10 minutes later she opened up the bedroom door. She had tied her hair up in a bun on top of her head and was wrapped up in a white, fluffy towel. His jaw dropped as he took her in. It didn't matter how many times he got her see her half-naked. It made his weak every time.

'Fitz did you see them bring in a red box? It has my coconut oil in it.' she huffed as she walked over to the closet to check if it was in there.

Fitz silently stood to his feet and followed directly behind her. He licked his lips as he realized that the towel wasn't long enough to cover her entire body and the bottom part of her ass was exposed to him. He rolled his shoulders as he closed in on his prey who still had her back turned to him.

'Fitz did you hear me?' she called out, still not realizing he had followed her into the closet. She bent over and opened one of the boxes on the floor and he nearly growled as she exposed herself to him.

He came up right behind her and grabbed her by her hips and pressed his erection into her bottom. Olivia immediately stood up straight and turned around to face him. 'How do you have so much energy?' she asked as she glanced down at the tent in his pants.

'How the hell am I supposed to react when you come into the room with a towel on?' he groaned lowly in her ear as he started pulling at the hem of the fabric covering her body.

'Not right now.' she shook her head and clenched the towel tighter to her body. 'We have to get to the storage unit place before they close.'

'Well I'm hungry.' he countered as he started slowly backing her into the corner of the closet.

'And that's why we're going to get something from that Mexican place down the street. Remember?' she said, trying to reason with him but she knew it was absolutely no use. Her breath hitched as her back pressed up against the wall and she realized she was trapped.

Fitz grinned and leaned down to kiss her before grabbing her towel and tossing it off to the side. Both of his large hands roamed across the plains of her body until they cupped her supple behind. He placed open mouth kisses along her jawline and neck as she bit down on her bottom lip to try and hold in her moans. 'I'm not hungry for that.'

'Baby we cant be late.' she said, trying to distract him from his task.

But Fitz was a man on a mission. Nothing but the heart shattering would stop him at this point. He made his way down her body, paying attention to both of her breasts then down her tummy. She had her thighs shut tightly but they immediately fell apart once he started kissing her pelvis.

Now on his knees, he picked one of her legs up and placed it on top of his shoulder so that she was fully exposed to him. He licked his lips, trying to resist the urge to completely devour her. 'You are so fucking beautiful.' he said huskily, his breath ghosting over her sex.

Olivia threw her head back and cried out at the sensation. She put both of her hands on his head in an attempt to anchor herself but she knew he wouldn't let her fall over. She trusted him. She tried to grind her pussy into his face but he simply pulled away.

She whimpered and looked down at him so that they could make eye contact. 'Please, daddy?' she said softly, knowing that's what he wanted to hear.

'Whatever you want.' he shot her a sly grin before using his tongue to lick up and then down her slit.

* * *

45 minutes later they were walking out of the apartment hand in hand and making their way to the restaurant down the street. They were going to get their order to go and go eat in the park. It was getting pretty dark outside but Fitz wanted her to see the live band that played on the weekends. They weren't going to make it to the storage unit facility but he called ahead and gave them his credit card information and put one on reserve for their use.

The line to the front counter of Nando's was pretty long so the two of them looked over a menu while they waited. Fitz stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on top of her head. She smiled and held it up to make sure that he could see it.

'They have a deal for 6 tacos. Want to do that?' she asked, pointing to the menu item.

Before Fitz could respond a man approached them. He had brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He was only a few inches shorter than Fitz but he stood tall as he walked over to them. He cleared his throat to get their attention. He had already been through the line and had his to-go bag in his hand.

'Fancy meeting you here, stranger.' he said with a sickly sweet smile as he turned his attention towards Olivia.

Her breath hitched and suddenly her throat became dry. 'Um, hi Jake.'

Olivia had met Jake a few months prior while on her detail in the city. They had worked very closely together and he had even asked her out but she had politely declined. After the night Fitz found her in the bookstore she cut off contact with him completely.

She couldn't say that she was surprised to see him there. It was obvious that she was going to run into some of the people she was on the force with during her brief time in Chicago but she definitely wasn't expecting it on her first night in town. She could feel Fitz's grip tighten around her waist and that brought her out of her thoughts. She put on a smile and reached out to shake Jake's hand.

'It's been a long time.' she said softly.

'A very long time indeed.' he agreed, gripping her fingers in his.

'And I'm her boyfriend, Fitz.' he interrupted and held his own hand out to Jake.

He scoffed. He knew exactly who Fitz was. He had been on the team trying to bring him down for years. 'Nice to meet you, I suppose.'

'And how exactly do you know my Livvie?' he questioned. They never talked much about what Olivia did during her time in Chicago in between the night at the bar and the night he found her at the bookstore so he had to assume it was somewhere in between that time.

'We worked together for a little while.' he said before turning his attention back to Olivia. 'So how long will you be in town?'

'I um.. I actually just moved here. I just moved into Fitz's place.' she said, now feeling kind of defensive.

'Wow.' he chuckled humorlessly. 'You should have called. I would've brought a house warming gift.'

She cut her eyes at Jake, signaling to him that he needed to go. 'It was nice seeing you, Jake. Maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime.'

'Maybe so.' he said with a wicked smile. He walked away without even acknowledging Fitz again.

'Who exactly was that guy, Liv?' he asked with his jaw clenched. He knew he was being a little bit too possessive but something about Jake rubbed him the wrong way.

'He's nobody. I promise.' she tried to reassure even though she could tell he wasn't really buying it. 'Jake asked me out while I was in Chicago but I told him no.'

'Because you had met me?'

Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded her head, stroking his already inflated ego. 'Yes, Fitz. Because I met you.'

* * *

Fitz stood in the full length mirror of his bedroom, an addition to his mostly bare decor that Olivia brought along with her, and worked on his tie. This wasn't normal for him to wear to work. This was actually the only tie he even owned which is why he was having so many problems trying to adjust it. He glanced down at the iPad on the dresser with the tutorial playing silently. It wasn't helping him much but it was the only reference he had to go off of.

He smiled lightly as he finally got it after wrestling around for over 30 minutes. Today was a big day in his life. He had always wanted to open up a second bar somewhere in the city but he had always been too afraid to do it. It was a big financial commitment and he would have to devote a lot of time to getting it up and running. It wasn't until he and Olivia started dating that he made the decision to go forward with his plans. She had helped give him the courage to purchase an old bar that was getting ready to close and hire a team of professional renovators and staff.

He glanced in the mirror over his shoulder to see that she was still sound asleep in bed. _Their_ bed. She didn't start work until Monday so she had been resting up from the move. He had begged and begged for her to wait until he made it to New York to start packing up some of her heavier items but she was so damned stubborn. They had spent their first night in Chicago unpacking her things into the closets and drawers, and rearranging furniture. After having dinner at home instead of the park, he had been content just laying with her in his arms all night. Between the new bar and Olivia being home with him it seemed like everything was just going right.

After going to the bathroom and slicking down his usually unruly hair and putting on some cologne, he started to walk out of the bedroom. He didn't want to wake her up early if he didn't have to so he tried his best to be quiet.

'You're not going to tell me goodbye?' she mumbled, not even bothering to open her eyes. She had heard him rustling around and cursing in the mirror but wanted to give him some time to himself. She knew that it would be an adjustment for him now that she was there. He had lived alone for so long and she didn't want to mess with his morning routine flow.

Fitz stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice and turned on his heels to find her still laying down. 'I didn't want to wake you.'

'I'm already awake.' she said, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

'Well, come give me a nasty morning breath kiss then.' he smirked and stood at the foot of the bed.

Olivia breathlessly giggled as she sat up. Sleeping was a very informal affair for them so she was in nothing but a pair of orange and gray striped cotton panties that she had gotten from Victoria's Secret. They weren't the sexiest thing she owned but he loved her in anything she wore. 'Babe, that's gross.'

'I don't care.' he grunted at the sight of her bare chest. 'Come kiss me so I can go to work and have a good day.'

She finally opened her eyes then smirked at the sight in front of her. He had been a wreck of nerves for the past few weeks about this new restaurant and he obviously couldn't decide what to wear. He had on a pair of dark washed jeans, a black short sleeved polo shirt, and a poorly tied tie. Olivia sat up on her knees and shuffled towards the end of the bed to get closer to him.

'I worry for our sons.' she said, holding back a giggle.

'Why?' his brow furrowed.

'Because their daddy can't put together an outfit to save his life.' she reached where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his shoulders loosely. 'They're going to have a horrible person to model after.'

'Mmm.' he hummed as he wrapped his arms around her body, his hands rubbing up and down the exposed flesh of her back in appreciation of her soft skin. 'That's why mommy is going to dress them. Daddy will do bath time and sports stuff.'

'Oh?' her eyebrow cocked. 'You don't think mommy can handle sports?'

His hands moved from her back to her taut stomach and he brushed his fingers across her womb. This was his favorite thing to talk about with Olivia. They had decided to wait a few more months before they start officially trying for a baby but just imagining her carrying his child made him feel warm and fuzzy in a way that he'd never admit to anyone except her. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think about it at least a few times a day.

They wanted to wait at least until they met each other's parents and maybe moved out of Fitz's penthouse and into an actual house but they hadn't been being particularly careful, either. They had long ditched the use of condoms and Olivia would accidentally skip days on her birth control. They wanted this baby way more than they wanted to do it the 'right' way. Both of their families had chastised them about rushing their relationship but they didn't care. They were madly in love and wanted to be together so they were going to move forward despite people's disapproval.

'She can.' he corrected. 'But I don't want her to. She has anger issues when she watches sports.'

Olivia burst into laughter. Growing up her mother's career kept her extremely busy so she spent a lot of time with her sports devoted father. She had to admit that maybe she did get a little loud while they watched games and went to sporting events. 'I do not. I'm just very passionate.'

'Whatever helps you sleep better at night baby.' he grinned.

Fitz leaned in to kiss her but she pulled her head away so he couldn't reach. He knew she had a thing about kissing before she brushed her teeth in the morning but it had never bothered him and he wasn't leaving until he got it. One hand pressed against the base of her spine while the other moved up to her neck and held her head still for him. She giggled breathlessly as she realized she wouldn't be getting away and shut her eyes as she prepared for his lips to be on hers.

His lips crashed against her mouth as if he had been starving for her taste. His kisses were light and gentle at first but he pressed his tongue against her lips, requesting access. She simply smiled and shook her head 'no' then turned her neck so his lips pressed against her cheeks.

'Stop being so damned stubborn woman.' he growled lowly before nipping at her ear lobe.

'You need to be heading off. You have a big day ahead of you.' she pushed her hands between their bodies and tried pushing him away but it didn't work.

His chuckled and gently shoved her down on the bed so that she was laying flat on her back again. Before she could move to defend herself or cover up he was on top of her, cupping her breasts together and kissing them. She squealed and laughed, writhing underneath him in an attempt to get him to stop.

'I love these so much.' he grunted before licking the right one then pressing his lips against her nipples and sucking it.

'Oh, baby, stop.' she breathed and grabbed him by his hair. 'Don't do that.'

'Give me 5 minutes.' he said pleadingly, burying his face between them. 'The girls need some attention and I'm the only one who can give it to them.'

'No, no, no.' she laughed and pulled his head up to hers.

She was going to say something but his lips came back down to her face as he attacked her with affectionate kisses. He could feel his erection growing in his jeans and he pressed it into her body. She smacked him on the shoulder but that didn't discourage him at all.

'You're going to be late.' she mumbled against his lips.

'Who's going to fire me?' he asked before licking her neck in a way he knew drove her absolutely wild.

Olivia sighed but smiled and shook her head. She'd be absolutely crazy to think that she'd be able to resist him for long. It'd be much easier to let him have his way; especially since she wanted him just as much. 'Can you be quick?'

'No.' he shook his head and moved one of his hands down to the hem of her panties.

She laughed breathlessly at his answer. 'We can do it this morning but we can't make this a habit. Okay?'

He grinned from ear to ear then nodded his head. 'Okay.'

She smirked at his excitement then started working on taking his shirt off while he started unbuckling his pants. After getting undressed, Fitz pushed her panties to the side and pressed his engorged cock against her slit. She was already wet and he wanted nothing more than to taste her but she grabbed him by his shoulders.

'Not right now.' she said, almost giggling at the desperate look on his face.

Fitz groaned loudly but nodded his head. He'd let it go _for now_.

* * *

'This was a terrible idea.' Olivia said as she watched him get dressed nearly 30 minutes later. She was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and a pillow resting in her lap. She was going to have to get up and change the sheets but that could wait for now. Fitz used to have a maid come in a clean at least once a week but she decided she'd take that task on.

'I think it was a great idea.' he countered with a grin as he tucked his polo shirt back into his jeans then buckled them.

'I'm never waking up before you go to work again.' she huffed the glanced at the clock on her nightstand as she realized he was definitely going to be late.

'Well, then you're going to have to start wearing clothes to bed then, ma'am.' he shot her a pointed look. 'Do you know how hard it is to wake up next to you?'

'Fine. Sweatpants and t-shirts from now on then.' she said challengingly.

'It'll all get ripped off anyway.' he shrugged his shoulders and picked his tie back up.

Before he could try putting it back around his neck she stood to her feet and took it out of his hands and hid it behind her back. 'No tie. You never wear ties and it definitely doesn't go with your outfit.'

'I was trying to look more like a boss, ya know?' he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

'You already look like a boss.' she cocked her head at him. 'Are you still nervous about today?'

'I am but I think its a good nervous.' he nodded his head as he confirmed his own thoughts. 'I think everything is going to go well. I don't even know what I'm going to call this place. Sebastion's Place 2.0? And what if—'

'Everything is going to be great.' she soothed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, interrupting his rambling. 'You need to look confident and bold even if you aren't confident and bold.' she smiled and straightened out the collar of his shirt.

'Confident and bold.' he inhaled sharply, repeating the words in his head. 'I can do that.'

'And if not you can just fire them all and get a new staff.' she smiled, teasing him.

'Ha-ha, very funny. Come here, you.' he growled lowly before grabbing her hips and pulling her body to his and kissing her hard. 'I love you. I'm so happy you're here.'

'There's no place I'd rather be.' she said before nibbling at his bottom lip.

'Can I say goodbye to the girls before I go?' he smiled hopefully then glanced down at her still exposed chest.

'No!' she said sternly then wiggled out of his embrace then used her arms to cover her chest. 'Go to work!'

'Livvie.' he grunted, his tone suddenly serious. He reached and took hold of the hair at the base of her neck, holding her in place as he leaned forward to nip at her earlobe. 'When I get home tonight I'm going to lay down and I want you to sit on my face and ride my tongue until your thighs give out. Then I'm going to put you on your back and bury my head between your thighs.'

Olivia blushed profusely and clenched her legs together as she felt a spark of excitement going through her body that started at her clit then spread to the balls of her feet and the top of her head. She wasn't sure how long it would take for her to get used to Fitz talking dirty and saying exactly what it was that he wanted to do to her body because it made her shiver every time. She nodded her head and moaned as she could feel herself growing aroused again. She knew she'd be aching for him all day.

'Yes, daddy.' she whimpered.

'Mmm.' he hummed his approval then smiled and kissed her lips. 'I love you.'

'I love you more.' she replied then watched him grab his briefcase then leave.

* * *

By lunch time Olivia had grown extremely bored at home by herself. She spent some time rearranging some of their things, cleaning up, watching some television, then cleaning up again. While she had visited Chicago many times, Fitz obviously knew the city way better than she ever could and he always knew the best places to eat. Using her phone she looked up the location of a Hibachi place he had taken her when she visited one week and realized it was only a block or so away from the new restaurant.

After coming up with the idea of surprising him at work, she rushed to the bathroom to shower and put on something cute to wear. Fitz always appreciated whenever she put an effort towards looking good. He had always been the type to realize all the small things about her whether it be the way she parted her hair or the type of makeup that she used.

She ran her hair under the water of the shower and rinsed her conditioner through it. He loved seeing her wear her natural curls and she didn't mind as much since she didn't feel like straightening it herself. After finishing her makeup and getting dressed in a pair of denim short shorts, a navy blue t-shirt with the pocket on the breast, and a pair of matching Vans, she started on her way towards the restaurant.

It was the middle of May and temperature was starting to rise in Chicago. As she passed by different parks and shops she couldn't help but smile when she saw all of the children outside playing with their nannies or parents. Fitz swore that he'd never want to raise a child in the middle of the busy city but she was sure she'd be able to convince him otherwise. She was slowly falling in love with her new home and, honestly, couldn't think of a better place to do it.

On her walk she saw a few officers out patrolling and she immediately dropped her head. She definitely didn't want a repeat of yesterday at the restaurant. It wasn't that she was in trouble but that would surely be an awkward encounter. She made it to the Hibachi restaurant and sighed with relief when she realized that it was almost empty. Olivia placed their order and made her way to the new bar as soon as she got their food.

While the outside renovations were complete, people were still rushing around on the inside making sure that everything was done correctly. Fitz was a very laid-back man in his personal life but when it came down to his businesses he was a perfectionist. Anybody who couldn't get with the program today was getting chewed out until the job was done correctly.

Kirk had taken a break from Sebastion's Place to help Fitz get the bar set up here. He was wiping down the mahogany wood countertop when he looked up and saw Olivia walk in. He smiled brightly and threw the rag on his shoulder and came from behind the bar. Even though they hadn't started off on great terms Kirk saw her as a daughter now. He was glad Fitz found somebody as lovely as her.

'Boss lady!' he greeted loudly, his arms outstretched for a hug. 'What're you doing down here?'

She crinkled her nose but hugged him. She told him it was alright to just call her Olivia but he had refused. 'Hey, Kirk. I just came in to surprise Fitz. Is he available?'

Kirk took a deep breath then blew it all out. 'He's available alright.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' she asked, cocking her head to the side.

'He's gone completely nuts.' he grunted lowly so that the other workers around them couldn't hear their conversation. 'Coming all around here yelling at everybody and wanting everything to be perfect. He's going to scare all the help away if he keeps this up.'

She sighed but smiled and shook her head. 'He's been on edge all morning. I'm going to go talk to him.' Olivia pulled one of the plates of the bag and handed it to him. 'I brought you some lunch from that Japanese place down the street.'

Kirk snorted but took the food. 'You treat me too good, boss lady. All I needed was a hotdog.'

'It's the least I could do.' she smiled and kissed his cheek before moving past him and heading towards the office in the back.

Fitz grunted and rubbed his temples when he heard a knock on his office door. Despite Olivia's pep talk he had been having a terrible morning. The booths they ordered were put in incorrectly, somebody dropped a whole case of Patron, half of his new employees were late and one of his new managers had been trying to persuade him to change the tiles in the bathroom from black to white.

'I don't feel like being bothered right now.' he said, his tone threatening. 'Go away.'

Olivia sucked her teeth but knocked again, choosing to ignore his tantrum. It was no secret that he had a temper but he needed to get it under control. When he didn't get up immediately to answer the door or tell her to come in she just kept knocking.

Now irritated, Fitz stood to his feet. His face was bright red and he was just about ready to fire whoever it was on the other side of the door. He grabbed the knob and swung the door open, his free hand clenched into a fist. Before he could go off he got a good look at Olivia and his facial expression immediately softened.

'Still want me to go away?' she asked with a small smile, her voice slightly sheepish.

'No, no, of course not, Livvie.' he said hurriedly before reaching to grab her arm and pull her inside the office. He had been tense for the past few hours but his large frame visibly relaxed at the sight of her. She always had that affect on him.

'You sure?' she asked teasingly as she kicked the door shut behind her. 'You seemed pretty upset.'

'I'd keep you beside me all day and night if I had the choice.' he said before leaning down to kiss her forehead. 'What are you doing here? I thought you were going to explore and do a little shopping today.'

'I was.' she sighed. 'But I knew it wasn't going to be any fun without you.'

'Where's Abbey?'

Abbey stayed a few floors down in the same apartment building as them and worked at the newspaper office that Olivia would be starting in. The two of them had become quick friends after meeting during her visit in Chicago and talked at least once a day. It amazed Fitz to watch how quickly people warmed up to his Livvie but he expected nothing else. In his eyes she was the most perfect woman in the world.

Her bottom lip poked out pitifully. 'Abbey's at work being a real adult while I'm stuck at home.'

Fitz chuckled. 'You're a real adult, too. Your job just hasn't started yet.'

'I know.' she sighed. 'It just feels weird to have all this free time. So I grabbed us some lunch and came to surprise you instead.' she smiled as she held the bag up so that he could see.

His stomach growled loudly as soon as he saw the food containers and he chuckled. 'I guess I was getting a little hungry. Thank you, sweetheart.'

'So I hear someone is being stubborn.' she said, putting the bag on top of the desk.

Fitz let out a deep sigh and flopped down in his rolling office chair, his fists clenching at the arm rests. 'You talked to Kirk.'

'It might not be wise to piss off so many of your employees during their first day on the job.' she remarked as she started separating the food, still standing across from him at the desk.

'It might not be wise but that's what I'm going to do.' he said, stretching his neck and shoulders and watching her. He had been sitting in that same spot for over an hour and he was starting to get a bit stiff.

'Mind telling me why?' she asked, eyebrows raised.

He reached to grab his plate but Olivia popped his hand away, obviously wanting his full attention. He looked up and gave her a small, lopsided grin. 'It's like you said. I'm stubborn.'

She laughed softly and shook her head before walking around the desk to stand beside where he was sitting. His eyes were strained and his body was rigid from the stress of the day and she wanted nothing more than to bring him home. She gently cupped his cheek with her hand then bent over to lay a kiss on his lips.

Fitz's whole body relaxed as soon as she touched his face and he almost laughed at himself. He could remember a time when nothing but a glass of scotch could calm him down and yet here Olivia was doing it with her mere presence. She had made his life better in every sense since they met and he couldn't help but smile when her mouth touched against his.

'You don't need to push them this hard, Fitz.' she mumbled against his lips. 'They're trying their best.'

He sighed. 'Olivia, I'm not intentionally making anyone upset but you have to understand where I'm coming from.'

She stood up straight, resting the back of her thighs against the desk and crossing her arms. 'I'm listening.'

'This is my bar. This is my family's name. I want something that I can pass down to my children so I can't have them screwing this up.' he explained. 'Simple mistakes turn into big problems and we cant afford any big problems right now.'

Her eyes rolled as she listened to his explanation. 'Your logic is flawed.'

'How?' he questioned, eyebrow quirked.

'That's not how businesses are run, Fitz. Do you think Kirk has stuck around for all these years because your dad was an asshole? No.' she shook her head. 'He's loyal because he was shown kindness and respect. You can't be an effective leader because your employees fear you; they need to respect you.'

Fitz sat back in his seat and looked her up and down and he thought about what she said. He honestly had never thought of it that way. 'You just have all the answers, don't you?'

She snorted. 'Not all of them. Just the ones you're looking for.'

'Come here.' he muttered lowly before taking hold of her hands and bringing her closer to him. He pulled her into his lap so that she straddled his thighs. 'You, Olivia Pope, are the best thing that's ever happened to me.'

Olivia blushed. 'Fitz, stop—'

'Let me finish.' he grunted. 'Since I've met you everything in my life has gotten better. You're always my voice of reason when things start to get crazy, you helped me gain the courage to open up the new bar, and you even help me with my ties.' he chuckled. 'I also don't think I've had time to thank you for uprooting your whole life. You moved halfway across the country just to be here with me and I don't think I show my appreciation enough.'

'You don't have to thank me for that.' she said softly before cupping his cheeks in her hands. 'I wanted to do this. I want to be close to you.'

'But New York was home for you. You left behind your family and friends to come and support me and you really don't know how much that means to me.' he moved his hands to her lower back, rubbing small circles along the area. 'I don't know where I'd be without you.'

'Where is all this coming from, Fitz?'

'The first night I met you I told you that if you were mine I wouldn't let you out of my sight because I know a good thing when I see it. This is me reminding you that you're my good thing.' he smiled and kissed her chin. 'You're my person, Liv. You're all I got and you're all I'll ever need.'

Olivia could almost feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes. It wasn't everyday that Fitz shared his raw emotions like this so this definitely caught her by surprise.

'Baby don't cry.' he cooed. 'I just felt like I don't say these types of things enough. I want you to know how I feel about you. I don't ever want you to doubt it.'

'I've never doubted how you feel about me.'

'Good.' he smiled.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I had to break this chapter down a little bit so that I could finish. It was getting way too long so I needed to do a few adjustments. This chapter I just wanted to give you all a peek into what their life will be set up like while they're in Chicago and kinda get the ball rolling.**_

 _ **This has been kind of difficult for me to write. I believe school has sucked the creative juices out of me. Christmas break will serve as a much needed break lol. I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review and tell me what you think or feel free to Tweet me or message me on Tumblr. I actually like hearing all about your thoughts and favorite parts.**_

 _ **S/N: Also thank you to Da Prince's and Me's for helping me work some of my thoughts out for the next chapter. I personally obsess over her stories and highly recommend you check them out.** _


End file.
